thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Meganman 2.0
Meganman 2.0 is the main protagonist of the critically acclaimed fanfiction Meganman 2.0 Robot Warz and a popular Gaming Family Meme. He is an updated version of the original Meganman sent by Dr. Light to retrieve teh blueprints of Meganman. How he became a meme Members of the Family started watching Classy Readings of Terrible Fanfiction, and the fan favorite was Meganman 2.0 Robot Warz, for having the most memorable characters and grammar mistakes (like The Robot Dinoasur). As a result, Meganman 2.0 was one of the most anticipated characters for All-Whores. And whoopdeedangdedededoo, here he is. FwuarkrauwF Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Meganman swipes to the side with his buster, then uppercuts with it, and then performs a quick side kick. 3%, 3%, 3%. 9% total. Side Tilt - Meganman leans forward and fires a point-blank range blast. 10% near, 6% far. Up Tilt - Meganman headbutts upwards. Weak, but very fast. 6%. Down Tilt - Meganman shoots out a Napalm Bomb while crouching, which bounces along the ground 3 times before exploding, and also explodes if it hits an opponent. 9%. Dash Attack - Meganman dives down and slides with the Charge Kick. Very fast with a long-lasting hitbox but is weak. 6% clean, 3% late. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Meganman points his buster at the ground in front of him, then charges it up and fires, creating an explosion of energy in front of himself. Some startup lag, but very powerful. 18%. Up Smash - Meganman takes out two Metal Blades, then holds them upwards and grinds them together above his head. Hits 5 times, with each hit dealing 2% except for the final hit, which deals 4% and knocks opponents away. 12%. total. Down Smash - Meganman hops upwards and fires his Spread Drill downwards, then splits it, causing two drills to pierce the ground on his sides. The final hit has noticeable power. Both drills hit 8 times, dealing 2% each hit except for the final hit, dealing 6%. 20% total. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Meganman performs a very fast Top Spin, hitting all around himself. Hits 6 times. 2% each hit. 12% total. Forward Aerial - Meganman performs a very fast upwards slash with his Tengu Blade. 9%. Back Aerial - Meganman pulls out his Silver Tomahawk and swings it around behind himself, then concludes with an upwards chop. Slight startup lag. Hits 6 times, dealing 2% each hit except the final hit, which deals 5%. 15% total. Up Aerial - Meganman aims upwards with both hands and sends out his Thunder Beam as a wave of electricity upwards. Has a large hitbox but is fairly short-ranged. Hits 3 times, 6% each. 18% total. Down Aerial - Meganman pulls out two of his Ring Boomerangs, holds one in each hand, and then performs an acrobatic spin to strike downwards with them both in quick succession. Hits twice, with the second hit being a decently powerful meteor smash. 4%, 8%. 12% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Meganman reaches forward with his Super Arm to grab opponents and hold them up above him. Pummel - Meganman squeezes opponents with the Super Arm. A slow pummel. 3%. Forward Throw - Meganman throws the opponent forward and follows up with a single buster shot. Hits twice. 3%, 6%. 9% total. Back Throw - Meganman slams the opponent into the ground behind him, then knocks them away with his Flame Sword. Hits twice. 2%, 8%. 10% total. Up Throw - Meganman drops the opponent and then strikes them upwards with his knee. 9%. Down Throw - Meganman slams the opponent in the ground, causing them to bounce straight up. 8%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Meganman kicks on both sides as he gets up. 7%. Ledge Attack - Meganman climbs up onto the stage and performs a quick shoryuken-like punch while standing. 9%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Commando Bomb - Meganman shoots a bomb that moves straight forward at around the same speed as his walk. After at least one second of its flight, the bomb’s direction can be changed by holding the special button and pressing a direction perpendicular to its current movement, and this can be done up to 3 times. The bomb explodes if it hits a surface or an enemy, dealing 20% with powerful knockback. If it hits a surface, a wide blast that goes about 3 character lengths in both directions is creates, which hits 6 times for 3% each, for 18% total, but with far less knockback. If an enemy is knocked into the blast after the bomb explodes, it can deal as much as 38% percent. Only one can be on the screen at a time. Side Special - Danger Wrap - Meganman shoots a bomb encased in a gooey bubble, which moves forward slightly but then goes upwards at a steep incline. If it strikes an opponent, it will hit 5 times, dealing 1%, then 2%, then 2%, then 3%, then 6% for 14% total. The bomb does not disappear until it crosses the surface, and up to 3 can be on-screen at a time. The initial firing of the move has slight ending lag. Up Special - Tornado Hold - Meganman deploys a rapidly spinning fan at his feet that creates a tornado which in turn pushes him upwards. Meganman is still completely in control as the tornado pushes him upwards, meaning that he can still attack, and even stop rising by simply exiting the tornado. He is not left helpless after using the move, but can only use it once per jump. The fan itself deals damage until it despawns, hitting rapidly at a rate of 4 hits per second, and each hit deals 1%. The fan (and tornado) despawn after 3.5 seconds, meaning it can deal up to 14%. Down Special - Black Hole Bomb - Meganman fires an invisible bomb which, upon exploding, creates a miniature black hole. Enemies will be sucked towards it when it explodes, being forced into a tumbling state and unable to act until the bomb dissipates, leaving Meganman free to attack them. The bomb also draws items towards it. It can be angled upwards or downwards, but doesn’t go much farther outwards than around 3 character lengths and has some slight startup before it explodes. The bomb despawns after 3 seconds, or after any amount of knockback is dealt to a character trapped inside it. After using this move, Meganman can not use it again for another 10 seconds. If he attempts to use it, his buster will shoot small, harmless sparks instead. Final Smash - Full Arsenal Emptying - Meganman rapidly cycles through all of his weapons, then uses a shoryuken to send opponents flying into the air, dealing 25%. He then stops time using a combination of Time Stopper, Flash Stopper, and Centaur Flash, rushes at the opponents, and uses all of his fire-based weapons, striking with Fire Storm, Atomic Fire, Pharaoh Shot, Flame Blast, Scorch Wheel, Flame Sword, Wave Burner, and Magma Bazooka, each dealing 13%. After that he unloads his water and ice-based weapons on them, using Ice Slasher, Lead Bubble, Water Wave, Blizzard Attack, Water Balloon, Ice Wave, Ice Wall, Laser Trident, Water Shield, and Chill Spike, each dealing 15%. Time then resumes to normal and opponents are knocked down into the ground, dealing 12%, and Meganman follows up with all of his explosive weapons, using Hyper Bomb, Crash Bomber, Drill Bomb, Napalm Bomb, Danger Wrap, Flash Bomb, and Commando Bomb, each dealing 33%. He then uses Spread Drill to knock them back up into the sky, dealing 156%, and plants a Ballade Cracker in the ground. He uses Lightning Bolt to strike opponents back down into the earth, causing them to ram into the Ballade Cracker, which blasts them into the air yet again and deals 158%. Meganman then steps forward and charges up a energy fire, and concludes by blasting an enormous orb of energy that hits the opponents as they fly through the air, dealing 190% and KOing the opponents. 999% total. Palette Swaps Default - Meganman has light purple and purple armor, purple eyes, and yellow ears. Red - Meganman has white and maroon armor, black eyes, and red ears. Blue - Meganman has light blue and blue armor, black eyes, and red ears. Green - Meganman has sea green and lime green armor, red eyes, and blue ears. Other 1 - Meganman has bronze and golden armor, red eyes, and yellow ears. Other 2 - Meganman has dark gray and yellow armor, blue eyes, and black ears. Unlockable - Shadow Meganman - Meganman has dark purple and pale yellow armor, red eyes, and red ears. Additionally, he lacks the exclamation point-like structure on his head, instead having a large shuriken there, and wears a dark purple scarf. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Meganman 2.0 appears an unlockable playable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale, unlocked by finishing off an opponent with a projectile 20 times. Role in the story: After the defeat of the Robot Dinoasur and Dr. Wily, Meganman 2.0 was turned off. Years later however, he was magically turned on after his mind managed to detect porn videos from the other room. Meganman 2.0 investigated the crime scene, and noticed that the sounds came from a microwave. Charging his very dangerous gun, Meganman 2.0 approaches the microwave, only to be burned by a Heat Rotom that was hiding in it. Meganman 2.0 was curious about the Pokemon, thinking that Dr. Wily was back and that Microwave Man was a replacement for the Robot Dinoasur, especially since he saw teh blueprints in the microwave. Determined to find out what is happening, Meganman 2.0 exits his secret base to find Microwave Man. Trivia *He loves karaoke and has a great singing voice. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Powerful Beings Category:Characters Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:Master Assassins Category:Singers Category:Robots